Tomorrow
by nightnovice
Summary: Logan finds himself in a country music themed festival, he never thought he could enjoy it, but he is. A song about tomorrow never coming resonates with him. What will he do about it? Rory/Logan Disclaimer: Nope none of the characters are mine, nor the song that inspired it. (AU) One Shot


Logan finds himself in a country music themed festival, he never thought he could enjoy it, but he is. A song about tomorrow never coming resonates with him. What will he do about it? Rory/Logan (AU) ONE SHOT

Disclaimer: Nope none of the characters are mine, nor the song that inspired it.

 **Tomorrow**

The sea of cowboy hats, short shorts, gingham shirts and boots, so very many boots. He was only there because his music guy was home with food poisoning. The man on stage received a roar of applause and he turned to listen. The song was melancholy and reminded him of his not so distant past. He remembered vividly watching a blue-eyed beauty sleep in the light of the moon. He wanted her to feel loved, he wanted her to feel protected, safe and warm by his side. He realizes, how much he must have hurt her, how much she had loved and supported him, even when he was injured in Costa Rica. He recalled feeling as if he would die as he fell off that cliff. He recalled as he closed his eyes for that first surgery the vision of her eyes filled with love for him.

The song came to a close and the applause brought him to the present, he realized that the answer to that story; for him at least, was no. He hadn't made sure she knew how much he loved her, hell he still loved her and hadn't spoken to her in months. If he found himself at death's door ever again, he would regret deeply not seeing her beautiful blue eyes.

Rory heard a brisk knocking on the door, it came as a surprise as she had only been living there a short while having only moved to New York a few weeks ago. She peeked through the peephole and was stunned, what was Logan doing here. She opened the door and was pulled roughly too him as he proceeded to kiss her senseless. He stepped her backwards into her apartment and never stopped his kisses. She found herself swept away, lost in the moment. Logan was here, he was kissing her.

After a few moments with wandering hands and scorching kisses Rory came to her senses, "Logan", she panted, "Stop," she was breathless, panting she placed her hands on his shoulders and half-heartedly pushed him away. "What are you doing here? Last I saw you was my graduation and you were walking away."

"I was an idiot, I don't want to walk away again, I never should have before." He pulled her in again to kiss her again.

She pushed off again, "Logan, what brought this on, how did you find me. Why are you here?"

"A country song, I called Emily, and I love you Ace, I missed you, I was an idiot to walk away. Kiss me Ace." He returned.

She enjoyed kissing him as he backed her towards her room, how he knew where her room was puzzled her mind, it was this puzzle that brought her once again to her senses, she pushed him off and immediately his lips moved to her neck further distracting her. Her mind clouded again and one of his answers resonated with her, 'a country song' he was back in her arms because of a 'country song'? Logan listened to country, since when? Once again, she was lost to his efforts as he skillfully divested her of her blouse.

"Talk later, hello now." He mumbled as he continued to remove her clothing and she, his. Soon they were tangled in the sheets, breath erratic, hands remembering each expanse, kisses everywhere, then connection, long missed connection cementing the intimacy, followed by shared bliss and arms wrapped around one another they stilled, trying to catch their breath from the fevered endeavor. She rested her head on his shoulder and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Logan watched her sleeping, counting the soft breaths until at last he relaxed enough to fall asleep beside her.

Dawn crept across their faces and the lovers awoke uncertain of what was next. They hadn't seen each other in months and the endeavor of the evening prior had left them quite vulnerable and literally naked. Logan kissed her sweetly and she returned it allowing his soft touches to sweep over her again.

"Morning Ace," he drawled in his sleepy voice, the voice she loved the most because she was the only one who knew it. Then she wondered if it were true, had he not woken to any other women in their time apart as she had not woken to any man. Sure, she had the opportunity but found no man third date worthy, was it still a third date thing or…he interrupted her musings. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Logan, we have bigger things to discuss than breakfast," she began, and her stomach offered up a protesting gurgle; to which he quirked a brow. "Okay, I concede, but we need to talk mister. First we shower then we can go to that café on 5th Street." She rose to run the shower and he stepped up behind her. "What do you think you are doing mister?" she playfully chided.

"Conserving water Ace, just doing my part to save the planet." They showered, and she pulled a pair of his boxers and a clean polo from her dresser and handed them to him. "Care to explain how I still have clothes mixed in with yours?"

"I had them in storage since moving out of Paris' place and while I was traveling so they just sorta moved in with me." She blushed, "But hey, it kinda works out."

He was grateful for the fresh things and pulled the polo over his head then moved to her bath grabbed a toothbrush from under the sink, noted a comb and proceeded to finish getting ready. She slipped in beside him wearing a simple beige tunic dress with a deep teal border, that although simple spoke volumes in it's label. ' _Since when did she wear labels?_ ' He took note of the hand-painted earrings and necklace as well as her efforts to twist her hair in a French bun, he prevented that and instead used a clip from a jar to secure back her bangs, the effect was more effortless and better suited her beauty to an updo. They grabbed wallet and purse and Logan made a mental note to grab more condoms, they were only able to enjoy the once last night as they only had the one from his wallet. He had missed her, and he really wanted to show her just how much.

They strolled hand in hand down the street, a street they had walked many times before, but this time was different, this time was something more. They arrived at the café, sat, ordered and received coffee and plates. All the while Logan looked at her as if trying to memorize every freckle and hair strand.

"Logan," she began once again trying to find out why he was here, not that she minded, but why? "Since when do you listen to country music and how is it that it brought you here?"

Logan smiled at her with a nearly embarrassed smile, "You see I was covering a country music festival as my regular guy was sick and everyone else was busy, so I took one for the team. I was just absently listening, taking notes and then the crowd went wild as a man in a white cowboy hat came out with his guitar, he played a few opening notes and the crowd applauded then let him sing. His tone was deep and rich, the words resonated with me, he was musing about tomorrow and if he had conveyed to the woman sleeping in his arms how much he loved her. He wondered if he were to die would she know that she had his heart? Had he always done his best to convey how deep his love was for her? It took me back to the jump, the memory of your love filled eyes as I fell, that if I died in that moment; even though we were fighting, I knew that if I died, you loved me. Then I reflected if you knew that I loved you, I hadn't considered that while plunging to what could have been my last. Did you know how much I loved you?" a tear slipped from his eye and he noted that it did from hers as well. They twined their fingers together and just let the thoughts sink in.

"That's Garth Brooks, I love that song." She blushed as his eyes went wide. "I knew you loved me, it's why I couldn't kiss Jess."

"You listen to country; how did I not know." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her closer in the booth, so he could wrap his arm over her shoulder. He ignored the Jess comment, for now.

"Lane collects all kinds of music, even country and the real fringe stuff like Gregorian chants and African drum circles. She really is amazingly well versed in all things music, despite Mama Kim's efforts to keep her from the evils of music. She should have studied music, had she had the opportunity, I still think it would be great for her, maybe when the boys are older; she would make an excellent teacher." She took a sip of her coffee. "Well, when Garth first showed up in her collection she said I had to listen, that he was destined to be a star and even people who didn't like country would find him relatable."

Logan chuckled, "Maybe I should get her a scout job at one of the labels, I bet she could make us a fortune. I was so self-obsessed when we were together, no wonder you said no."

Rory leaned in and kissed him softly, "No you weren't, you just had friends and didn't see a need to include mine."

Logan sighed, "That's what I mean Ace, I should have known your life as well as mine, we were partners. I was supposed to appreciate you and let you know every day, every minute that you were my only one. I left you open to doubts, and that is why we have been apart. I left you with doubts. I don't want you to doubt me Ace, I don't want you to doubt us."

"You want an us again? After everything, you want an us?" She was incredulous.

"Ace, I would hope that you don't greet all your old boyfriends the way you greeted me last night? Of course, I want us, I want us stronger and ready to take that leap. I know now that I was selfish, that I didn't always listen and that you are the single most important person in my life. I want you back Ace, I want us back, stronger and better than before. What do you say Ace?" He gazed at her, eyes overflowing with hope and desire.

She looked back over the months that they were apart, the times she so desperately wanted to call him but really had no one to call. She wondered if she could trust him with her heart again. Then she felt his hands in hers, saw the look of love and hope in his eyes and she just knew.

"Yes Logan, I want to try again, with all the messy entanglements this time. Your friends, my friends, your family and mine. The way we should have done it before." She had tears in her eyes as she made this declaration.

"That includes letting me go to festivals; all of it Ace, no holding back." He leaned in and kissed her while waving to the server for the check. They paid and stepped back into the streets of New York. Logan decided now was the time to ask about her apparel, "Tell me Ace, how is a cub reporter affording Chanel?"

She blushed, "I received my trusts when I graduated, and I am not a cub reporter I work on CNN and sometimes do guest spots, I have even subbed on GMA and the View. You haven't seen me?"

He had heard rumors and his dad was known to boast of giving her the start in the industry, knowing that she had 'it'. He had nearly thrown up his lunch at that comment recalling the yacht incident.

"Honestly Ace, I was afraid to look, afraid to see why you had left me behind, and acknowledging that you were right to do it." He sighed as they passed a pharmacy, "Hold that thought, we need to get some things." He noted her blush and knew that she knew exactly what they needed from the pharmacy as well as some waters and snacks. They made their purchases and continued walking back towards her apartment.

"Logan, what are you doing, what happened to California?" she too had heard rumors, but she was too much a coward to find out.

"The start up was a nonstarter, they had hoped I would invest, but after my last fiasco, I had them researched a bit more and decided to stay here, work as an editor for one of my dad's papers and occasionally I sub for a staff member to keep my reporting chops sharp." She looped her arm in his, and he relished her touch. "How is Lorelai taking your new-found freedom?"

She scoffed lightly, "As well as you might think, she thinks I am being irresponsible, that I should leave my trusts and live on Ramen noodles in a dive in Brooklyn." She shook her head, "She doesn't realize that money and looking like you have it, opens doors."

"Ace, I will have to disagree, Lorelai always dressed as if she had money," Rory quirked her brow at him, "granted, with a few exceptions, like her buckle bunny outfit your first day at Chilton, but I would even say that was a statement…"

"You have got to be kidding me," she interrupted.

"Hear me out," he paused, and she acquiesced. "she did it to piss off the entitled parents, she did it to make you stand out as a kid from the poor side of town who made it. She did it to prove she could."

She gave him a side glance, "I forget you were a psych minor, it really should have been your major if Mitch only knew how intuitive you are."

"Oh, he knows, who do you think I really learned it from?" he snickered.

The second time had been slower, more deliberate almost as if the intention was to brand each other with the true meaning of love making. After they were lying together in comfortable embrace.

"Ace, I want this, exactly this, the conversation, the company and most assuredly the intimacy." He kissed her head, "I know we have been apart for months; but it took those months for me to gain clarity. I want all my tomorrows to be with you and when it no longer comes, if you are alone without me. I want you to know that love is still possible. I never want you to be alone, without love."

Rory considered his words, she knew he meant the romantic love and not the familial she knew she had, "I want the same for you, if something happens, if my tomorrow never comes, I want you to love me enough to love again."

-End-

A/N: If you hadn't guessed, this story is inspired by Garth Brooks 'If Tomorrow Never Comes', it seemed to be a good bridge to get them back together. Please, let me know what you think, please review.


End file.
